


Kissing an Angel

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought kissing an angel would be different than kissing a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing an Angel

She thought kissing an angel would be different from kissing a human man. She'd seen the way Castiel kissed Deanna, leaving her breathless, wide eyed with wonder and looking at Castiel in a way Sam had never seen her sister looking at any other person, even Cassie, her former girlfriend. Sam would call that look besotted but didn't want to get killed by her sister.

When the opportunity arose to kiss an angel, Sam took it. Partly out of curiosity, partly because of the way Deanna looked at Cas, and mostly to just to shut Gabriel up when he was in one of his Trickster moods.

It should have been different from any man she'd kissed, including Jess. It should have tasted of alienness and holiness. Instead, it was toe curling, messy and wet in the way all the best kisses were. Any chance she'd surprised Gabriel with her actions was lost after a second when he took control of the kiss, hands digging into her hips to pull her closer. He tasted of sugar and chocolate as his tongue stroked into her mouth in a way that should have been obscene for an angel of the lord, especially an archangel.

Sam pulled away, breaking the kiss. Gabriel watched her, looking flushed and just a little out of control, his lips red and shiny. She shivered, knowing she'd done that to him. Knowing to, if he hadn't liked it he could have easily zapped her into one of his games as punishment.

She should move away from the heat of his body and the way he looked at her. She'd gotten her answer and didn't need anything else. Instead, Sam, in the way of all Winchesters, said what the hell to herself and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
